


Nom de Guerre

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	Nom de Guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@angstypsychopath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40angstypsychopath).



Vanderwood quietly closed the front door of the bunker behind him, using the sleeve of his jacket to polish away the smear of blood he’d left on the handle.

“You’re lucky she’s asleep,” grumbled a voice in the darkness, causing the agent’s breath to catch in his throat until he realised that it was only his partner reprimanding him. “She’d be pretty upset if she saw you coming home in that state.”

Vanderwood’s eyes roamed the room until they fell upon the bespectacled redhead in the corner, his pale face illuminated by the blue glow which emanated from the screen of his laptop.

“How much of that is your own blood?”

Vanderwood sighed. “I’ll buy her flowers.”

“Does that mean over half of it?”

Vanderwood’s lips pressed together tightly, annoyed that he wasn’t being allowed to dodge the question. “Less than half. Was she worried?”

“Of course she was,” the redhead replied. “She always is. She cares about you, y’know.”

Vanderwood felt the way his heart trembled in his chest, a tickling sensation, as though the wings of a butterfly were flapping delicately inside of his ribcage. “I know.” He chewed on his lip for a second, before he said words he instantly regretted. “So… got any advice for me?”

“Oh-ho!” the redhead cackled. “So, you’re finally desperate enough to ask me for dating advice?”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes. “No. Forget I said anything. I’ll never be that desperate.”

The redhead stretched his arms over his head, not even bothering to cover his gaping mouth as he yawned. “You should wash up,” he groaned. “And get rid of those clothes. The first rule of secret agent club is… everything’s a secret.”

“Ugh.” Vanderwood shook his head, quietly heading to the bathroom, but he was stopped in his tracks by a set of piercing green eyes waiting for him in the hallway.

“Did Saeyoung tell you she was worried?”

Vanderwood clicked his tongue. “I know he’s your brother, but you should try and get used to calling him by his field name.”

“You really want me to call him Seven Zero Seven EXTREME?”

Vanderwood nodded. “And get used to your own name, Agent Unknown. Slip-ups in the field can cost someone their life.”

“Is that why you insist on calling your girlfriend MC? She hates it, you know. Try calling her by her real name.” Unknown didn’t wait for a reply. He merely ended the conversation with a tut and returned to his room.

Vanderwood watched him leave, thinking about the unsolicited advice he had just received, but as he reached for the bathroom door, his eyes fixed upon the room MC would be sleeping in. He licked his lips nervously, then turned away, locking the bathroom door behind him.

Vanderwood shed his bloodstained clothes, placed his phone by the sink, and climbed in under the heated cascade of water that poured from the shower head. The white lines of old scars trailed over his body like ancient roads on a map, telling a tale of his life that he’d prefer never to be told. The fresh marks weren’t serious; such scrapes were part and parcel in the life of a field agent, and he was used to it. Rather me than one of the twins, he thought as he let the stream beat down on his head, cleansing his long hair of the dirt and sweat it had acquired as he’d fought his way out of a heavily guarded building.

Information was so often worth dying for.

But not for him. Not anymore. Not since she had appeared in his life.

Vanderwood scrubbed until his body felt raw. He wanted to wash away every vile deed he had ever committed for the RFA; the Recon and Field Agency. It posed as a private detective agency, but the leader, known only as V to all its members, had many contacts in the underworld, and for a good price, he was willing to do anything.

Vanderwood was his best agent.

Seven was the team's star hacker, though their newest recruit, Unknown, was proving that he had the potential to steal that crown.

The other members each had their own special talents, but Vanderwood seldom worked with them, and that was probably for the best.

And then there was MC.

Of course, that was not her real name. She had been recruited from the same rival agency they had found Unknown working with, and both agents had been heavily drugged and brainwashed. Seven had obviously wanted to help his twin brother through recovery, and Vanderwood had been left to look after MC.

 

He rinsed his hair and body once more before he stepped out of the shower, steam clouding his lean form. He towel-dried his hair, then wrapped a fresh towel around his waist. He picked up his phone, opening his contact list. Vanderwood wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, but he pressed the call button next to V’s contact info and listened to the ringing; too loud, too tinny. He almost hung up, but that was when the gentle voice of the soft-spoken leader broke through.

“Agent Vanderwood? I wasn’t expecting your report until tomorrow,” V said, his mild tone tinged with concern. “Are you hurt? Were there any problems?”

Vanderwood closed his eyes, shielding them from the harshness of the artificial light above. “I… no. Everything went just as planned. I’m sorry. I called you by mistake.” His thumb slipped across to the end call button, but he was stopped by the next words V spoke.

“You don’t make mistakes, Agent Vanderwood. So why did you really call?”

Vanderwood gripped the phone a little tighter as he massaged his brow with his free hand. “I…” He had no idea where to begin. There was no way he could ask his boss for relationship advice. Or, can I? He swallowed his pride, if only for a second. “Have you ever… had feelings… for someone you knew you shouldn’t?” he finally asked.

There was a momentary pause, in which Vanderwood began to regret his question.

“Yes,” V answered, causing Vanderwood’s eyes to widen in surprise. “My head has always told me that loving this person will only cause suffering to me and others, and it’s true. But my heart… my heart loves them regardless.”

Vanderwood couldn’t hold back his next question. He needed to know. “Do you regret it?”

V gave a quiet chuckle. “I’ll never regret it. Loving someone with all of your heart; how can anyone regret something so beautiful?”

“I see,” Vanderwood said with a sigh. “Thank you. I’ll see you with my report tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it, Agent Vanderwood.”

Vanderwood hung up and took a slow, deep breath, then left the bathroom, heading to the door of MC’s room. He stood outside, the beating of his own heart filling his ears. His fingers trailed over the doorknob as he swallowed the lump in his throat. MC was still so fragile. He could only imagine the life she had led as the lead recruiter for Mint Eye. He hadn’t meant to grow so close to her. It was almost the worst thing he could have done. And yet his heart and body longed to be close to her, and he sighed as he gave in to his urges, opening the door and stepping inside MC’s room.

It was dark, and at first, the silence was like a tangible force pushing him back. But slowly, the blood stopped pounding so harshly in his ears, and the sound of MC’s gentle breathing calmed him once more. He took a step towards the bed, and the sheets moved, the woman tangled within them stirring at his presence.

“Hmm, who?” She rubbed her eyes, sleep-filled and lovely, and looked at him as she propped herself up on her elbows. “Are you… okay?”

Vanderwood’s hand reached for a sore spot near his shoulder and shrugged lightly. “I’m fine, just a few scrapes this time.”

“For fuck’s sake Vanderwood,” she spat, her tone changing the second she realised he was unharmed. “I was worried sick!”

“I’m sorry,” he said, a smile finally curving his lips. “But I’m really fine. I’m here. And I…” He took a step closer. “MC-”

“Don’t,” she grumbled, her brow creasing with annoyance. “Don’t say that name.”

“What do you want me to call you?” Another step closer, with his hand holding onto his towel, he could see the pale outline of her body in the darkness of the room. He could hear the way her breath became just a little quicker. “I have a name for you,” he whispered as the towel fell from his waist and he knelt on the bed, relishing the way she gasped at his nakedness. “How about… lover?”

She didn’t hesitate in gripping his hair and crashing her lips against his. He reciprocated with passionate kisses in return, their tongues colliding, again and again, her breath mingling with his, making his body tremble at the very thought of them becoming one.

“Vanderwood,” she mumbled, pushing him back. She shoved back the sheets so that they were no longer a barrier between the two of them, then pulled him even closer than before, his heat and hers creating a fiery passion that he no longer wished to attempt to hold back.

“I want you,” he whispered, his erection pressed firmly against her thigh as he held her in his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, inviting him closer than the two of them had yet been.

“I’m yours,” she whispered in consent.

He looked at her, his agents’ eyes seeking out any seeds of doubt, any reservations she might have. He found none, but he needed to be certain. “Are you sure?”

She smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “For most of my life, I’ve just followed orders. I’ve been told what to do, how to act, how to think. This, and you, I choose for myself. I want you. I love you.”

Vanderwood felt his words lodge in his throat. His heart felt so full he wasn’t sure how it had not yet exploded. His lips moved, yet he could not bring forth the words he wished to say in return. He wanted her to know so badly. So he decided to show her.

His lips poured kisses onto her skin while his fingers tugged at the night-shirt she wore, working if free of her body until she was as naked as he was. Her body shivered, but not from the cold, her skin merely sensitive to the tenderness of his touch. It didn’t take long for his tongue to stroke along the peak of her nipple as he trailed his mouth along the plains of her nudity. His gentle nipping of her flesh between his teeth made her gasp and moan, a sound he’d never heard from her before, but one that he hoped he would hear more often from now on. She tugged at his hair, whimpering his name.

“Van… please… I need you. I need more.”

With a smirk, Vanderwood traced a finger along her thigh and didn’t stop once he reached the top. She was wet, completely soaked, and seeing how ready her body was to accept him made his erection throb. But before anything else, he wanted to taste her, to make her high with pleasure. He wanted her to feel nothing short of bliss. He bowed his head and kissed her trembling stomach, relishing her small gasps as he moved lower. Using his hands to widen the space between her thighs, he softly traced his tongue around her labia, deliberately ignoring her clitoris as he ran his mouth over her sex, again and again, lapping up her wetness; not penetrating, but doing enough to make her beg him to.

“Oh! Vander- God!”

He chuckled, his hot breath against her sensitive area making her hips buck. “I’ve never been called that before,” he said with a teasing tone. “You want more?”

“Yes!” she gasped. “Please, just… don’t stop.”

With a smile, he once more ran his tongue slowly between her folds, all the way to her clit, this time swirling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive nub, sending her into a frenzy as she moaned, pulling his hair and rolling her hips as he pleasured her. Once she was almost at the peak of ecstasy, he moved his mouth and used his fingers to pull back the hood of her clit, then licked the smooth, sensitive bulb. He didn’t stop, his tongue working ceaselessly as she began to climax.

“Van… ah! I’m gonna… ah!”

Not missing a beat, he inserted two fingers into her opening while still maintaining this rhythmical licking. He’d barely thrust them into her twice before she tightened around him, and she cried out as she came.

“Oh wow, that was…”

Vanderwood sat up, seeing his lover's body flushed, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. But his cock ached, and he positioned himself at her opening with a glance up at her, his dark eyes seeking her permission.

“I want you,” she whispered huskily. “I want you so much. Give me everything.”

Slowly, he pressed himself inside of her, maintaining their eye contact so he could be sure he didn’t hurt her. She was so slick and warm around him, he already knew that he wouldn’t last long. Once he was fully within her, he leaned his body against hers, kissing her softly parted lips.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently as he slowly began to rock his hips,

She gasped, nodding as she wrapped her quivering legs around his waist, pulling him in a little deeper.

Vanderwood’s breath hitched, and he increased the pace of his motion as he let his mouth move against hers, their kisses becoming more fevered as his climax began to build. He felt her nails clamp onto his shoulders as she once again began to throb from within, and he stopped trying to hold back, allowing his orgasm to release, and riding the euphoria that pushed out all the worries from his mind.

“Are you… alright?” he asked again, breathlessly.

She nodded, a grin on her blushing face. “That was perfect.”

He kissed her again and finally found the words he’d longed to say waiting freely on his lips. “I love you.”

Then he leaned closer, his mouth to her ear, and said the only other thing he knew she’d longed for him to say.

He said her name.


End file.
